2 Davros Dances
by Juzzer H
Summary: The Doctor and Kate travel to Earth in 3010 as the Dalek's creator Davros returns to reactivate the supreme plan.


The Return of the Daleks

By Justin Horsey

Doctor: Here we go Kate. Year 3010. (Stepping out of the TARDIS.)

Kate: So this is earth 1000 years in the future.

Doctor: Yep. I believe we're still in London. We should be at least.

Kate: What do you mean should be?

Doctor: Well, sometimes the TARDIS acts strangely, and takes me to places I don't want to go.

Kate: Yeah, well…

Doctor: Look at that. (Point's to sign.) Harrods, looks like we're still in Britain. It's still here! That's

Incredible!

Kate: But hang on. If we're still in London. Where is everyone? London is one of the busiest cities in the world.

Doctor: Well, let's go and find out. (Run's off toward intersection. Look's around.) It's Sunday.

Kate: Yeah, but even on Sundays there's people everywhere.

Doctor: Yeah, question is, what happens on Sundays that keeps everyone off the streets. Excuse me! (To person walking down street.)

Person 1: Yeah?

Doctor: Where is everyone?

Person 1: Where you from, Australia or something?

Doctor: Yeah, yeah I am.

Person 1: No-one comes outside on Sundays.

Doctor: Why not?

Person 1: Aliens.

Doctor: What do you mean aliens?

Person 1: Couple of years ago, we had alien invasions.

Doctor: How, many?

Person 1: Loads. But all on Sunday. Never any other day. Always Sunday.

Doctor: Wow, that's smart. What did they look like?

Person 1: All different kinds. The government shuts down the shops on Sunday. The only people that come out on Sundays are those who think it's all rubbish.

Kate: And that's you then?

Person 1: Yeah.

Doctor: Ok, thanks. (Turns around and starts walking off.)

Kate: What do you mean "That's smart"?

Doctor: What do you think everyone does on Sunday? They relax. The best time to catch you guys unprepared is on a Sunday. But why would I be here on Sunday? I don't like Sunday. Should of come yesterday.

Kate: That's not the point.

Doctor: Is it alright if we get in the TARDIS and fast-forward to tomorrow?

Kate: Fine with me.

Doctor: Good.

(Next day.)

Doctor: There we go. We are now on Monday. (Stepping out of TARDIS.)

Kate: So where exactly do we go now.

Doctor: How about we go and get something to eat.

Kate: Sure. Where though?

Doctor: That place looks nice. (Pointing to shop.)

(Later on in shop eating at table.)

Doctor: I never asked. Where exactly are you from?

Kate: I'm Welsh.

Doctor: I worked that out.

Kate: Cardiff.

Doctor: Nice. Been there a couple of times. Many times. Every week

Kate: It's a beautiful place.

Person 2: Come and see! There's spaceships in the sky!

Doctor: Come on! (Both run outside.)

Kate: What is it Doctor.

Doctor: (Looking to spaceships with terrified look on his face.) No it can't be, it can't be! How did they survive? That's impossible.

Kate: What are they?

Voice: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!

Doctor: Daleks!

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

Kate: What?

Doctor: Daleks. How did they survive? They couldn't have. The Crucible was destroyed. They were blown to bits! There was us, TARDIS, boom, all Daleks inside. How did they survive?

Kate: Who are they Doctor?

Doctor: They're creatures from another planet. My oldest enemy. When I was with Donna, they were destroyed. They can't have survived. Unless, Davros. That's it!

Kate: Davros?

Doctor: The creator of the Daleks. Only one Dalek survives, starts a new Dalek empire. Now here they are.

Kate: Right.

(Daleks land on earth. Four in lead {Kaiy, Saal, Gelk and Tued} hundreds behind.)

Dalek Kaiy: The humans will surrender!

Dalek Saal: We are the new Cult of Skaro. You will obey us.

Dalek Gelk: You will stand in line or be exterminated. (Man tries to run away.)

Dalek Kaiy: This man disobeys the Daleks. You will be exterminated. Dalek Tued! Exterminate.

Dalek Tued: Exterminate! Exterminate! (Tued kills man with extermination ray.)

Dalek Saal: You will follow us! (Daleks roll away.)

Kate: What do we do?

Doctor: Watch and learn. (Steps in front of Daleks.) Going somewhere?

Dalek Kaiy: Who is this that would question a Dalek?

Doctor: It will come to you. No ordinary human would do a thing like this. Or maybe I'm not ordinary, or maybe I'm just not human at all.

Dalek Gelk: If you are not human, then what is the name of your home planet?

Doctor: My planet is long gone now. But you'll remember its name.

Dalek Saal: State its name.

Doctor: Gallifrey.

Dalek Tued: Doctor, you will be exterminated!

Daleks: Exterminate!

Doctor: Now hang on. How did you know my name?

Dalek Kaiy: We are children of the supreme Dalek. He knew you Doctor.

Doctor: You mean Davros?

Dalek Saal: You will not question the Daleks.

Doctor: Really? Well, I just did.

Dalek Gelk: We will not have time to activate the supreme plan. We must exterminate the Doctor now.

Dalek Kaiy: Incorrect Dalek Gelk, we have all of time to activate the supreme plan.

Doctor: What is your supreme plan?

Dalek Saal: We do not have time for questions Doctor.

Doctor: Really? Well as I see it you have all of time.

Dalek Kaiy: Exterminate the Doctor!

Dalek Tued: Exterminate!

Kate: If you're killing him. You go through me first. (Stepping in front of Doctor.)

Doctor: Kate, don't.

Dalek Tued: That is not a problem that faces a Dalek.

Dalek Saal: Who is this human?

Doctor: That's not your concern.

Dalek Kaiy: You will answer the question!

Doctor: She's my friend.

Dalek Gelk: Daleks have no concept of friendship. You shall both be exterminated.

Doctor: I know that. And no to the second, by the way.

Dalek Gelk: Then you will be exterminated along with your colleague.

Dalek Saal: Dalek Kaiy, a non-Dalek transmission has been received.

Dalek Kaiy: Where does this transmission arise?

Dalek Saal: It arises from the time rift.

Dalek Kaiy: We will transport to the offending transmission. Doctor and colleague you will follow!

Doctor: Jack. (Smiling.)

Dalek Gelk: Repeat!

Doctor: Nah, I'll be right.

Dalek Tued: What is the meaning of this negative?

Doctor: Means no.

Dalek Saal: You will obey us!

Doctor: So by arguing with me, does this mean you're not going to the transmission and exterminating the offender?

(Daleks look at each other before departing. Arriving at the Torchwood Institute. Inside Torchwood. Jack and Lauren Edwards standing in front of door with guns.)

Jack: We ready?

Lauren: Yep.

Jack: Good.

(Door Opens.)

Doctor: Don't shoot Jack! Wow, you haven't aged a bit. 1200 years, that's incredible.

Jack: Doctor. They caught you? Thanks by the way.

Doctor: Well technically I offered myself. You're welcome.

Kate: Us.

Dalek Kaiy: You will be silent!

Jack: Where did you guys come from? I though you were dead.

Dalek Gelk: We do not answer human questions.

Jack: Fine.

Doctor: That's very Torchwood. (Referring to guns.) And, um, who's this? Your 21st companion?

Jack: Spot on actually, Lauren Edwards.

Lauren: Hi.

Doctor: Hi, this is…

Dalek Kaiy: Cease talking!

Doctor: Will, you be quiet.

Dalek Kaiy: I said cease!

Dalek Tued: Is this area controlled by the Torchwood Institute?

Lauren: We do not answer Dalek questions.

Dalek Saal: We are the superior species. You will obey us!

Doctor: I'm sorry. This time, we're in control.

Dalek Kaiy: What is the meaning of this?

Jack: Don't worry; I don't know what he's talking about either.

Doctor: Where's the place where you speak to other people?

Jack: Over there. (Pointing to spot.)

Doctor: Speed dial. (Pulls out sonic screwdriver and points it at monitor.)

Dalek Gelk: You will obey the Daleks or be exterminated!

Doctor: I think you'll find I won't be. You see, I have the one thing that will stop you killing me.

Kate: What's that?

Doctor: Now's not the time for questions. Jack, do you have any other friends?

Jack: Yeah, there's Matt Johnson in Australia at the moment.

Doctor: He'll do. Matt Johnson?

Matt: Yep, who am I talking to?

Doctor: I'm the Doctor; you need to get yourself back to Torchwood, is that possible?

Dalek Tued: You will obey us Doctor!

Doctor: Not right now.

Dalek Saal: Obey us!

Doctor: Yeah, bit of a problem with the Daleks. Is it possible?

Matt: Using teleport, I'll be there in about 5 minutes.

Doctor: You've got teleport?

Matt: Yep.

Dalek Kaiy: Take the Doctor hostage. Exterminate his accomplices.

Doctor: Wait! Don't you remember what I said?

Dalek Gelk: We do not need to exterminate you to maintain the supreme plan.

Doctor: Well, no, no you don't. Matt hurry up! (Turns monitor off.)

Jack: Doctor, what do we do?

Doctor: Hey! Head Dalek. One last request.

Dalek Saal: Daleks do not follow orders.

Doctor: Fine. At least I can say I warned you.

Dalek Kaiy: You will follow! (Daleks exit, everyone follows.)

(Arriving at new Dalek Crucible.)

Doctor: Please don't tell me you've done it again. You haven't stolen the earth again, have you? No reality bomb? No Clom? No Supreme Dalek?

Dalek Kaiy: Cease talking.

Doctor: What's your plan then? You going to blow up our moon and shoot it's particles at us?

Dalek Kaiy: Cease talking.

Doctor: Are you going to say anything else.

Dalek Kaiy: Cease talking.

Doctor: Fine.

(Supreme Dalek Enters.)

Doctor: Now that's horrible. You said he wasn't here.

Dalek Tued: Incorrect. That was your assumption. We constructed a new Dalek empire.

Doctor: So does that mean Davros is here somewhere?

Dalek Kaiy: That is not your concern Doctor.

Doctor: Really? Well that's a shame. I'll just have to call him out myself then. Come on then Davros! Let's see you.

(Davros enters.)

Doctor: Davros! Me old mate…ish.

Davros: We meet again Doctor.

Doctor: We do.

Supreme Dalek: Activate the supreme plan!

Doctor: Yeah, before we start all that, I have a question for you Davros. How did you escape the destruction of the Crucible? I presume it wasn't Dalek Caan. If it was he's definitely gone insane. Well now he's dead. Insane and dead.

Davros: It was Dalek Caan. He saw the future, the Daleks returning to earth. He new to make it so he had to free me. And that's what he did.

Doctor: I don't know how he does it. He jumps into time locked events and comes back out alive. Well, after dying a thousand times. Rescues Davros from an exploding crucible. How crazy is he? Wait I forgot, he lost his sanity trying to free you the first time. And now he's dead.

Davros: You will not speak of Daleks in this way, Doctor. We are the superior beings.

Doctor: Oh, and I did notice. Did he say anything about Daleks dominating the universe? Defeating the Doctor and his companions? Anything? Anything at all?

Davros: You will be silent Doctor.

Supreme Dalek: Activate the supreme plan.

Doctor: What's that? What's the supreme plan?

Davros: Doctor, we wish to take over the universe. An ultimate Dalek empire spanning for centuries. That is the supreme plan.

Doctor: So is there actually a plan to get you to universal domination? Or are you just going to get there by magic or something. I like magic. I like laughing at it.

Supreme Dalek: Commence the recreation of the Dalek Empire.

Doctor: I see. You're making more Daleks!

Davros: I could only create 500,000 Daleks with my cells. There's only so much I can grow at my age. But if we were to clone them, we have 1,000,000.

Doctor: Very interesting. Cloning Daleks.

Davros: We easily double our empire this way.

Doctor: I have a question, does this then mean, that when one is killed, it's clone is killed as well?

Davros: That is a reoccurring problem Doctor. It will be fixed by the second and third cloning. And then universal domination shall be ours.

Doctor: So by the third you mean you're going to clone the cloned ones? And then you're going to clone the cloned and then clone the new clones?

Davros: Correct Doctor

Doctor: I've never known Daleks to start cloning before. Is that because you're running out of options? Is that because you don't think 500,000 Daleks is enough to defeat The Doctor and his companions? What would happen if something in your plan were to fail? What would happen if I were to do this? (Points Sonic Screwdriver at machine and it catches fire.)

Davros: That machine is no use to the supreme plan Doctor.

Doctor: Really? So you don't need this to clone your Daleks? Interesting. I just saw a Dalek enter this before and then two came out. If you don't need this, than what the heck is it doing?

Davros: Doctor! You will pay! (Going over to look at machine. Realising it is essential)

Doctor: Everyone out!

Supreme Dalek: Exterminate the Doctor!

Dalek Tued: Exterminate! (Starts Firing.)

Jack: (Running down Street.) Where to now?

Doctor: To the TARDIS.

(Continues running until they reach TARDIS. All Step inside.)

Doctor: (talking to monitor.) Matt, where are you?

Matt: I'm at Torchwood, where are you?

Doctor: In the TARDIS. I'm coming to get you. (Running around fiddling with stuff. Falls backwards onto chair. Grabs hold of console.)Hold on! It's going to be a bumpy ride. And here we are. (Opening door.) Matt! Step inside! (Matt steps inside.)

Matt: It's nice to finally meet you Doctor. Jack tells us about you.

Doctor: Really? That's interesting

Matt: Only good things

Doctor: Oh that's good. And, ah, hold on to something. Off we go. Ha ha! Hang on! What's that?

Kate: What's what?

Doctor: That. (Pointing at screen.) What is that?

Lauren: That's Daleks. They're everywhere.

Doctor: We've been pulled back to the Crucible. Now that's just evil.

Supreme Dalek: Show yourself or be exterminated Doctor! And your accomplices as well!

Doctor: (Stepping out.) Ok. Just leave my friends alone. You want me. That's all you're getting.

Davros: Did you think you could escape the Daleks Doctor? Think again.

Doctor: Oh, I'm thinking alright.

Davros: You and you're TARDIS will be destroyed. And you're friends will be exterminated.

Doctor: I hate to disagree with you there. Remember last time? Where we destroyed all the Daleks that you created. Still, that was last time.

Davros: Do you have the Doctor-Donna?

Doctor: No Doctor-Donna this time. She was dying. And I left the other one behind. Smart of me to do that.

Davros: Then you are helpless.

Doctor: Never that. We're never that. I'm still a Time Lord here. Might not have two other Time Lord friends but still.

Davros: Who shall defeat us this time then?

Doctor: Well, have you met the crew? There's Captain Jack Harkness. The man who can never die. There's Lauren Edwards and Kate McDonald. They're only getting smarter. There's Matt Johnson, don't know much about him. Then there's me. And I'm brilliant. And I'm sorry Davros. But if there's anyone that's helpless at the moment, it's you and your Daleks (Everyone steps out of the TARDIS as there name is called.) The cycles great. Going from one end of the food chain to the other. How does that feel?

Supreme Dalek: Destroy the TARDIS. Exterminate the Doctor!

Doctor: Oh, that's good, anger.

Dalek Gelk: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!

Doctor: Well, Go on! Why aren't you shooting?

Dalek Kaiy: You said you had one thing that would stop us exterminating you.

Doctor: Yes I did.

Davros: What is it?

Doctor: Oh, nothing. I was bluffing. Shouldn't of said that. Could've saved my life.

Kate: Our lives.

Supreme Dalek: Exterminate the Doctor!

Doctor: Now, what were to happen if say we were to get that gun we have in the TARDIS? What then?

Davros: You and your friends would be exterminated, as normal; a gun cannot stop us, Doctor.

Doctor: But, these Daleks are of your DNA. It would only take one shot to destroy all of them. And remember, Jack can't die. You can cook him. You can chop him up into tiny bits. But he will always survive. You might think he's dead. But he'll get up, and one shot. Destroying all of the Daleks. Never to live again. What happens then? What is your plan now?

Davros: Destroy the TARDIS!

Doctor: Oh no you don't!

Davros: Why not, Doctor?

Doctor: I don't want you to. It's mine.

Dalek Kaiy: That makes no difference to the Daleks. We do not take orders from inferior species.

Doctor: Fine. Do what you wish. But if you're destroying the TARDIS, I'm going down with it. (Stepping inside.)

Davros: Exterminate the Doctor and his precious TARDIS!

All Daleks: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! (TARDIS disappears but then reappears around Lauren, Jack, Kate and Matt. Disappears again.)

Davros: Open the breach.

(In TARDIS)

Doctor: Open the breach? What does he mean by open the breach? The breach! They're opening the breach! They can't do that! Now they're just being stupid

Kate: Doctor, What's the breach.

Doctor: Torchwood One operated, hole between the universes and the void. They're attempting to let the Daleks out of the void. I wonder whether they know it was destroyed.

Jack: What does that mean?

Doctor: A couple of years ago, the Cybermen stole Dalek technology to escape the destruction of the void. It's gone. Everything. Well, technically nothing's gone. Well…

Jack: Doctor!

Doctor: What?

Jack: What if it wasn't destroyed. What if it still exists?

Doctor: It's gone. It can't still exist. It was destroyed.

Matt: But how do you know?

Doctor: I just do. Ok? That's just they way it is.

Jack: But Doctor, Davros has connection to all of the Daleks. He'd know if the void was destroyed or not.

Doctor: I get it now!

Kate: What?

Doctor: They're getting so desperate that they're resorting to release lost Daleks. That's sore that's what that is. They don't want to lose so they're cheating. What I don't understand, is why they're renaming things the same as before? Why would they do that?

Kate: It's easier to remember.

Doctor: No, that's not it. Thinking codes. The universe in codes and… That's it!

Kate: What is?

Doctor: Universal Code!

Gwen: What's that?

Doctor: If you want to go into a locked room these days what do you do?

Matt: You type in a code.

Doctor: Exactly! Those names are the codes. There named the same as before so that every lost Dalek can find their way home. When they see the names Crucible, Cult of Skaro and Davros, they know where they belong. It's so they can reunite.

Jack: Then, what do we do Doctor?

Doctor: We stop them.

Jack: Anything else?

Doctor: No. I haven't thought of anything.

Jack: Well hurry up and think of something! Times running out.

Doctor: Well, we've got to get to Torchwood Tower and stop them.

Kate: Where's that?

Doctor: Sorry, not now, the human race may depend on you not knowing.

Jack: Canary Wharf?

Doctor: Yup.

Kate: What about Canary Wharf?

Doctor: It's Torchwood Tower.

Kate: What? Canary Wharf is Torchwood Tower? I don't get it what's going on?

Doctor: A couple of years ago an organisation called Torchwood worked in Canary Wharf. That's what its disguise was to the public. They opened the breach, allowing Daleks and Cybermen onto Earth. That was when I lost my friend. But how can they do that? It sealed itself when I closed it. What are you doing Davros?

Jack: Why don't we go and find out?

Doctor: Good Idea. Hold on tight. (Pressing buttons and holding onto console.) We're here. (Everyone exits except Doctor.)

Kate: You coming Doctor?

Doctor: Yeah, it's just, last time I was here, I lost a friend. I don't want that to happen again.

Matt: You have us. We'll make sure of it.

Doctor: Make sure of what?

Matt: That you don't lose a friend.

Doctor: Thanks.

Jack: This place gives me the shivers.

Doctor: (Exiting.) It's all the same. The top level of Canary Wharf, the same. 1000 years, the same

Jack: So how does this work?

Doctor: Well, I assume that there's still a void there except I don't know how.

Kate: What is the void again?

Doctor: It's an infinite amount of nothing. Empty space. That's it!

Kate: What is?

Doctor: The voids been there all along, they said it was destroyed but, it can't have been destroyed. It's just an infinite amount of nothing. And you can't destroy nothing. From absolutely nothing there can't be a something.

Jack: So there's still something behind this wall.

Doctor: Well, let's find out. (pulls out 3D glasses. Points sonic screwdriver at wall.) Wow! That's incredible.

Kate: What is?

Doctor: Well, through these glasses you can see if someone's been to a parallel world. By using the sonic screwdriver on the wall, it creates sonic vibrations that cause the wall to become transparent through these. (Tapping glasses.) Here have a look. (Handing them to Kate.)

Kate: You left a fingerprint on them.

Doctor: Did I?

Kate: Yes you did.

Doctor: Sorry. Can you see it?

Kate: I see a wall.

Doctor: Try now. (Points sonic screwdriver at wall.)

Kate: What is all that?

Doctor: Void stuff. There's still a void out there. But, it was sealed after the battle.

Jack: What was it like Doctor?

Doctor: What was what like?

Jack: The battle.

Doctor: Horrible. How do you think? It was a flaming battle. A war, with the human race caught in the crossfire. I'm telling you Jack, If any Daleks return from that void, there's only one thing I'm doing and that's sending them straight back. (Angry and Upset, almost crying.)

Jack: What do we do then?

Doctor: We wait for either Daleks to let them out of there or the Daleks to just start emerging.

Lauren: How long will this take?

Doctor: At the most a day. They're usually pretty prompt about it, so I don't know where they are. Where are you Daleks. You're late. Oh look that's still here. That's nice. What's been here all this time then. Everything's exactly where I left it. (Grabbing hold of magnaclamp still in place.)

Kate: What are you doing.

Jack: Trying to stop myself getting sucked into the void.

Kate: Do we have to do that?

Doctor: Ever been to a parallel world?

Kate: I don't really know.

Doctor: No. (Putting 3D glasses on.) Jack no, Matt no and Lauren yes.

Jack: When did you go to a parallel world?

Lauren: I think, I was born there. And all my ancestors. All the way back to the 21st century.

Doctor: (Realising.) What was her name?

Lauren: I'm not sure, Rose or something. Rose Tyler probably, going by my mother's last name.

Doctor: Rose Tyler?

Lauren: Yep.

Doctor: Well, unless you want to meet her. Grab hold of that other one. (Lauren grabs hold of second clamp.)

Jack: Doctor Look. The levers are moving.

Kate: Doctor, What do we do?

Doctor: This is it. Lauren hold on tight.

Voice: Online.

Matt: What happens now?

Doctor: Here they come. (Daleks exit the void.)

Dalek 1: Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
